Switch devices are deployed in networks to manage communications to and from servers. In some network topologies, servers may be dually-homed. The dually-homed servers may be in an active-active mode, allowing communications to be exchanged by a server across multiple active communication links. Alternatively, the dually-homed servers may be in an active-standby mode, enabling communications to be exchanged by a server via one communication link while maintaining another communication link in a dormant, standby mode. Certain network topologies may also comprise one or more port extender devices. The port extender devices are intermediary devices between the servers and the switches.